tails and rayman
by godzillandsonic
Summary: tails and rayman meet play the games ther great
1. Chapter 1

Tails and rayman

I going of the reboot and its sequel

I save the world twice and I still can't find love rayman thought why a portal opened behind him finally it opened rayman jumped thou the portal

well this is where me and sonic live tails said I didn't know you could use chaos control cosmo said yeah I can thank shadow later he walked outside and saw the portal and rayman jump thou rayman looked up and saw tails and cosmo he could tell tails was a guy he ran at him and punched him in the face ah tails flew back and hit the ground and got up rayman rushed at him threw his foot at him tails ducked and punched rayman in the face he hit the ground and got up rayman thought he could hit both of them rayman rushed cosmo and punched her in face then hit tails cosmo tails shouted he hit the ground

his grew red he got up rayman saw his red eyes and panicked tails was floating off the ground a black beam shot out when he landed his fur was black (Not sharp) his eyes were closed when he opened there were no pupils tails rushed his fist his taisl not moving his feet off the ground when his fist hit rayman he was shot back far when he hit the ground and got up and ran at tails who was still there when he punched tails he didn't move

what rayman shouted tail punched rayman cosmo got up and tails fur black with hi pupils gone and punch rayman tails cosmo shouted tails looked at cosmo his fur was slowly turned yellow his eyes came back then he got punched in the face by rayman

tails cosmo shouted and ran towards him tails got up and looked at rayman

calm down tails said cosmo hugged him are you ok tails cosmo asked yeah im fine if I can stand up im fine tails said cosmo giggled tails looked at rayman I just came back from a fight and I get into another one rayman looked at tails confused why are you attacking us we did nothing to you unless you plan on killing us to get eggman to rule mobius tails said

no I came to end all the attacks and kidnapping on my planet rayman said well then I am not who you are looking for I haven't been in space for a year tails said I don't understand rayman said we stopped the Metrex from killing all animal life tails said ok I still don't trust you but I will not hurt you unless you betray me rayman said ok I won't tails said he pulled out a emerald CHAOS CONTROL tail yelled

he grabbed power tools and teleported back walked away with a smile on his face um he looks like a kid rayman said he is and I am too cosmo said

what rayman shouted and he ran to tails who was working on a house with a saw cutting some wood rayman grabbed tails and flipped him around causing him to cut his arm ahh tails shouted in pain cosmo walked up to tails are you ok tails cosmo asked yes cosmo I am fine tails said

crap I will get some stuff rayman said as he ran off and got some herbs and turned them into medicine and ran back and was surprised to see the wound gone and he was working he walked up to tails and tails turned around I have my own was of healing wounds rayman said why are you using those anyway you're a kid rayman asked

I can work on this and finish it without supervision tails said I don't believe you leave this place rayman demanded tails sighed and walked away I will leave this here for something rayman said to himself then he walked off

cosmo I am going to the workshop I will be back tails said as rayman walked close tails hoped into his biplane rayman grabbed the wing and climbed on tails started the engine and took off rayman couldn't believe that a kid could fly a plane so well tails landed the plane and went into his workshop and started to work on the x tornado rayman walked in and saw inventions tails knew he was in his workshop

I did build all of these you know tails said rayman looked around and saw all the things wondering where that voice came from tails finished there now it's even faster than before tails moved his head up and hit it against the top ow tails said he got out of the cockpit so what do you say now tails asked

I can't believe you built this stuff rayman said tails walked out and hoped into the biplane rayman jumped on the wing tails took off he put the plane on his auto mode and relaxed when they landed tails got out and ran towards the build site and worked rayman just walked over to tails who had started working on build the house itself so who's house are you building rayman asked my house with two guest rooms until I build two more houses I should finish this soon tails said ok wait what's your name rayman said miles prowler but everyone calls me tails because well the two tails and such tails said

well I am rayman i don't have a last name for some reason rayman said rayman heard a noise and saw sonic hey tails who's house you building here sonic asked oh sonic I am building this house for me tails said sonic looked and saw rayman standing there with a smile on his face with his eyes closed uh who's that sonic asked that's rayman we met I little bit ago tails said

ok sonic said rayman opened his eyes and walked over to sonic hi it's nice to meet you I did hurt tails but it was a misunderstanding rayman said well I can forgive you but why sonic asked well I thought I was at a world where these things were kidnapping and hurting everyone on my world rayman said oh ok sonic said

after 5 hours tails finished everything rayman got two bunk beds and walked over and opened a portal with a sad thought walked thou and out came three other people tails was already inside watching tv cosmo was in her room rayman walked in hey tails rayman said tails paused his show hey rayman tails said

he got up who are they tails asked this is globox I still don't know what he is this is grand minimus a king teensy there are a lot of kings and this is goth teensys I don't know why goth is in his name but oh well rayman said well it's nice to meet all of you tails said they all smiled I am going to get something's from upstairs tails went upstairs and got a dvd player and Xbox he had for plugging in later he got his iPod and listened to sonic boom and plugged everything in and kept listening to his music

hey tails what are you listening rayman asked to tails paused the song sonic boom tails said do you want to hear it tails asked sure rayman said tails plugged it in to a stereo system and restarted the song cosmo heard the music from her room and smiled it was a good song rayman started dancing along with his friends tails thought then started dancing and used his tails to run up the walls cosmo walked downstairs to see tails dancing on the ceiling and three things that she never saw before and ray man dancing she was confused sonic opened the door and saw what was happening and joined the dance party then silver walked and saw what was happening and joined tails on the ceiling amy ran in and saw the dance party then saw sonic dancing and danced too cosmo was still standing there then smiled and joined rouge walked in and smiled and joined knuckles came in after her and danced because why not shadow walked in to ask tails for a emerald and saw what was happening

what the shadow said hey shadow care to join tails asked why not shadow said and started dancing tails went to the stairs flashlights a smoke machine a disco ball and something to move the disco ball with

tails set everything up turned off the lights and turned on the flashlights and everything else and then set random songs to it so that it was different every time sonic was dancing knowing what tails did when I am all of me came on shadow was in the center and when his world came on tails danced in the center because why not and so on and so fourth but they didn't know that something evil was coming

God I was typing for hours anyway hope you enjoy bye see you in chapter 2 i ran out of things to write and because i wanted to do other things


	2. Chapter 2: stuff

Tails walked outside to rest for a bit and saw rayman looking at the moon tails walked up to rayman and saw a tear go down his face and he wondered what was wrong

hey rayman what's wrong tails asked its just complicated romance stuff like that rayman said well I understand what you mean I been though that myself tails said he walked in to the forest and rayman followed tails saw a lake and walked towards it a tear went down his muzzle rayman walked up to tails what do you tails rayman asked I've been though a lot and I can't seem to help but wonder what will happen to cosmo she died before and I don't think I can pull through that again tails said tails looked down I don't know what to think about this tails said well you know what I got your back rayman said I do too tails said as he walked back into the forest

he saw eggman fly by in the eggcarrier fixed tails started spinning his tails and pick up rayman and flew to the eggcarrier tails put down rayman and ran across the ship to eggman's lair and when he got there he heard the conversation I am going to end sonic once and for all eggman said tails walked in stressed out eggman turned around to see tails and pressed a button surrounding tails in a tube

well well tails you see I knew you were behind that door now to important matters I will use your brain and energy to make a all powerful robot to take over the world once and for all eggman said once tails heard that he was filling with rage tails eyes glowing red as that same dark shadow was going into tails a black beam shot out of tails his fur was black when he opened his eyes his pupils were gone

he broke the tube with ease and walked up to eggman a grabbed his throat and lifted him up adding more and more pressure when he squirmed until he broke his neck and he ran out of oxygen killing him

tails knew that this was one danger out of the way but was there more after this probably he droped eggmans body to the ground and sent rayman off the ship tails body was surrounding in black CHAOS BLAST it went everywhere and blew up the ship sonic cosmo and everyone else saw as this happened tail fell from the sky out of power unable to move sonic tails falling and ran towards him but when he arrived he was on the floor sonic picked him up and brought him to knuckles to see if there was a pulse its very weak but it's there knuckles said amy walked up put the medicine on tails his wounds healed but he couldn't move his body he slowly opened his eyes sonic looked at him tails eyes closed knuckles checked for a pulse it is stronger but still weak he can't move until he is fully healed sonic picked tails up and ran to his house and placed him on his bed and walked downstairs a tear fell from his face

A WEEK LATER tails opened his eyes and tested his arms they moved fine he got up and could walk tails walked to the hallway and went downstairs to see sonic standing there with a worried tails walked up to sonic and tails put his hand on sonic shoulder I don't need help amy sonic said sonic it's me tails said sonic opened his eyes and looked at tails

TAILS sonic yelled and hugged him globox went downstairs too see tails hi globox said tails looked over hey tails said tails got up sonic still hugging him uh sonic sonic opened his eyes but closed them and hugged tighter tails sighed globox went back upstairs rayman was sitting on a bed twiddling his thumbs and the teensys were sleeping rayman he is downstairs rayman was out the door by the time he finished rayman was downstairs and saw tails and hugged him well sort of

cosmo walked in the house and saw tails and ran and hugged him knuckles walked in and hugged tails as he smiled when they let go tails was heading to the kitchen knuckles followed I was asked to check if you have sicknesses by cosmo knuckles said uh ok tails said knuckles felt around well no seen or felt sickness but maybe something else here hold this knuckles said as he pulled out a toaster and gave it to tails nothing happed knuckles was surprised by something what wrong knuckles tails asked concerned i..it can't be knuckles said what tails said dark energy is stuck inside you it will take over your body slowly and you will be evil eventually knuckles said what there got to be a way to get rid of it tails yelled causing rayman to walk in what do you mean get rid of rayman asked

well we will go to mt egg knuckles said tails was out the door when he said that knuckles stood there rayman followed sonic walked outside because he heard them rayman grabbed him no if you die then there will be no hero after to save this place rayman said sonic walked back inside tails and rayman were running until they got to the mountain tails flew and grabbed rayman and got to the top and saw a crystal and grabbed it the dark energy left his body don't take that it said when it formed into a darker tails I need that it said when it left when it appeared it had cosmo or this will get messy tails was filling with rage his eyes glowed red as he dropped to the floor a dark shadow went into him blue electricity went around his body then his body floated up and a black beam shot out of him and when it stopped he had four white lines was on his head and white lines were on his arms and legs his eyes were glowing red he grabbed the rings around his wrist and pulled them off as the shadow was forming around him tails flew at him and went though leaving a giant hole in him and flew in to him over and over again and grabbed cosmo

and left when he came back rayman was on the floor tails looked at him if I am dying someone is coming with me he said as his body was turning into what looked like a explosion tails grabbed rayman and the crystal and left NO he said as he blew up tails was at his house cosmo was lying on the couch he placed rayman down on the floor and walked outside sonic ran up as tails was turning back to normal what was that sonic asked I I don't know tails said he walked inside and sat down next to cosmo I know that we will have a future I know it tails thought

he went upstairs and went into his room and slept not knowing what would happen next

chapter 2 done


	3. Chapter 3

Tails woke up and went downstairs rayman sitting near the couch tails walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal and ate it then put it in the sink rayman got up and walked into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal ate and walked into the living room cosmo got up and looked around and saw tails walking up the stairs cosmo followed

tails went into his room cosmo walked in tails sitting on his bed cosmo sat down next to him hey tails cosmo said tails looked down at the floor what's wrong tails he was thinking a smile spread across his face when cosmo said that cosmo was worried tails stopped smiling and thought for a little bit until he pulled cosmo in and hugged her cosmo was surprised but hugged back when cosmo pulled away she was confused tails eyes were closed

uhhh tails cosmo said tails pulled cosmo in and kissed her cosmo was surprised and was freaking out (in her mind) tails is kissing me uhhh what should I do ummmmmm uhhh I don't know cosmo thought when she calmed down (very quickly) she kissed tails back yeah I kissed cosmo I never thought I would think that but whatever yeah tails thought

he pulled away cosmo smiled tails smiled back I going to go downstairs tails said ok tails cosmo said blushing tails walked downstairs rayman was on the couch hey rayman tails said hey rayman said

tails heard something outside and went out the door hello tails who are you tails shouted nazo I am I just going to need the emeralds if you disagree then you will fight me with your friends tails was getting mad but nazo went away sonic was right next to him everyone had gathered their well looks like we will have to fight tails started running nazo standing in a desert what a horrible place nazo said tails saw nazo and ran at him looks like you came nazo said mocking tails

sonic ran at him nazo punched him straight into a rock shadow ran after nazo who held out his hand shadow threw a chaos spear nazo shot at it with a chaos spear nazo was gone shadow flew into a rock

tails ran to sonic you ok tails asked yeah I am fine sonic got up the chaos emeralds floated around him as he turned into supersonic tails didn't know what to do tails looked at the black rings that surrounded his wrist he looked at nazo sonic punched him in the stomach and started rapidly punching nazo sonic punched nazo in the face

when nazo came back his hand glowed with red energy and shot it at tails TAILS sonic cosmo and knuckles shouted knuckles stared to glow as he turned pink into super knuckles

ugh tails woke up and looked around sonic was covered in blood shadow looked like he was almost crushed knuckles arm missing cosmo passed out with scars everywhere raymans head was bleeding tails held back his anger the emeralds were super emeralds what happened tails thought he stared to feel a rush of energy the super emeralds flew around him a yellow beam shot out tails went super nazo looked at tails

he was gone WHAT nazo shouted before being slammed into a rock tails hands were glowing and a yellow beam shot out of tails hands AHHHHHHHHHHH nazo screamed in pain a explosion filled tails view he couldn't see anything when it died off tails passed out

tails woke up in a hospital tails looked around cosmo lying in a bed sonic covered in bandages and a cast on his leg shadow was in a body cast rayman was lying there

a doctor walked in ah good to see one of you woke up he said tails moved his arm around and pointed at cosmo will she be okay tails said we don't know but for now we are sure that she will pull though he said tails still couldn't quite get his head around what happened but he was figuring it out tail looked at cosmo there was a heart monitor there was a straight line tails face looked like he was facing death tears were filling his cheeks tails closed his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw cosmo died again and it's my fault tails thought.

THE END


End file.
